Tile has become a popular decorative and functional article for use in floors, walls, countertops, and the like. Both professional tile installers and do-it-yourselfers spend a great deal of time aligning and leveling tiles as they are being placed on a substrate's surface. Proper alignment and leveling of each tile is important for a number of reasons. Improper installation can cause the need for tiles to be replaced in order to prevent a spacing error from propagating across the substrate, aesthetic reasons, and in some instances, safety concerns. A need exists for a wedge for leveling tiles and clip set for use of the same that properly spaces tiles during the installation thereof.